


De basquete e beijos roubados

by kalinebogard



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Basketball, Boys Kissing, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, High School, Judgment, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Relationships: Itaya Shougo/Ueki Ryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	De basquete e beijos roubados

O despertador do celular rompeu o silêncio quase sacro do quarto imerso em penumbra. Pego de surpresa, como em todas as manhãs, Itaya Shogo resmungou, esticou o braço e desativou o som instrumental, virando-se para o canto e voltando a cochilar.

Estava preso naquela semi-inconsciencia de quem não estava acordado, embora não totalmente adormecido, quando a porta do quarto se abriu e uma voz mal-humorada se fez ouvir:

— Ei, seu inútil, levanta! Vai se atrasar.

— Não enche o saco — devolveu puxando o lençol e cobrindo a cabeça.

— Treino de basquete...

As três palavrinhas tiveram um efeito mais efetivo do que qualquer despertador do mundo. No mesmo instante Shogo sentou-se na cama, acordando por completo com um ótimo humor. Espreguiçou-se todo, sem sequer lançar um olhar ao garoto parado a porta, observando-o com repreensão na face séria. Kazuya tinha doze anos e era irmão caçula de Shogo.

Depois dessa breve e silenciosa censura, Kazuya saiu do quarto e deixou o outro sozinho para que se ajeitasse.

Cantarolando, Shogo afastou o lençol e se levantou. Fez uns dois exercícios rapidamente, para ativar a adrenalina no sangue e afastar qualquer resquício de sono. Então trocou o pijama com estampas da Jigglypuff pelo uniforme da escola e foi para o banheiro terminar de se ajeitar.

Todas as manhãs precisava chegar mais cedo para treinar com o time de basquete. Os jogos intercolegiais estavam chegando e a responsabilidade dos titulares era grande. Se reuniam antes das aulas começarem e depois do período escolar, praticando para melhorar as jogadas.

Finalmente desceu as escadas e parou alguns segundos na frente do altar da estante que exibia a foto da mãe. A bela mulher falecera pouco depois de Kazuya nascer, mal se lembrava dela, pois na época Shogo tinha apenas quatro anos. Porém alimentava o amor pela genitora e nutria grande carinho por aquela mulher de olhos cálidos e sorriso generoso.

Orou brevemente, pedindo um dia agradável e foi para a cozinha, guiado pelo cheiro apetitoso.

— Bom dia, pirralho! — cumprimentou o irmão caçula.

— Bom dia — Kazuya respondeu terminando de fechar a última marmita. Havia três delas: uma para o próprio Kazuya, uma para Shogo (que era um desastre na cozinha) e a terceira para uma coleguinha de classe que morava com os tios e passava apertado porque eles a maltratavam.

Ao contrário do primogênito, Kazuya se virava bem cozinhando e com tarefas domésticas, era praticamente o responsável por cuidar da casa já que o pai dos garotos viajava muito a trabalho e ambos viviam mais sozinhos do que com a presença do adulto.

— Itadakimasu! — Shogo agradeceu e pegou a tchawan cheia de arroz, pondo-se a comer junto com o omelete e fatias de salmão grelhado.

— Itadakimasu — Kazuya respondeu.

Comeram em um silêncio confortável. Apesar da diferença de personalidades se davam bem, mesmo Kazuya tendo a língua afiada e Shogo sendo meio bobão.

Ao sair para a escola ambos caminharam juntos por uma pequena parte do caminho, já que estudavam em lugares diferentes. A certo ponto se despediram, e foi o momento em que Shogo ficava junto a outra pessoa de personalidade ainda mais diferente da sua...

\---

Ueki Ryou despertou dois segundos antes de o celular soar o alarme. Aguardou atento a musiquinha tocar pelo quarto e desabilitou a função.

Pegou o aparelho e desbloqueou a tela, verificando as mensagens. Havia muitas, principalmente do time de futebol do qual também fazia parte.

Era complicado ser titular em dois clubes, pois quando chegava a época do intercolegial não conseguia dar atenção adequada a ambos. Apenas por ser um excelente atleta conseguia se sair bem e trazer ótimos resultados tanto no basquete quanto no futebol.

Depois de verificar as notificações, levantou da cama. Trocou o pijama cinzento pelo uniforme do colégio e foi para o banheiro terminar de se ajeitar.

Desceu do andar superior e encontrou a mãe na cozinha, uma mulher miúda e de aparência frágil, que escondia uma força imensa e uma garra inigualável. Não parecia, mas aquela jovem senhora era uma “mãe tigre”, que mantinha o lar com uma perfeição inimaginável.

Mesmo sendo tão cedo já tinha o café da manhã pronto, assim como os bento do filho e do marido.

— ‘hayo — Ryou cumprimentou antes de ir recolher o lixo, como era sua obrigação diária.

— Ohayou — ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Em seguida um homem alto e de porte atlético entrou na cozinha ajeitando a gravata que combinava com o terno bem assentado. O físico era resquício da juventude, quando praticava esportes e tinha uma vida diferente da atual, sendo trabalhador assalariado em um escritório.

Era o pai de Ryou, e um home de ótimo humor, algo que destoava da face um tanto sisuda.

Cumprimentou a dupla e tomou seu lugar a cabeceira da mesa esperando ser servido, fato que aconteceu em seguida, com a esposa lhe oferecendo uma tchawan cheia de arroz branco fresco, salada e carne cozida no vapor.

Ryou foi o próximo a se sentar e ser servido pela mãe, que se acomodou por último.

Fizeram a refeição praticamente em silêncio. Uma cena que configurava a dinâmica familiar: era confortável, agradável apesar de inusitado. Funcionava para os três, que não possuíam personalidades exóticas ou de comunicação contundente. Cenário que não se repetia no jantar, refeição durante a qual trocavam impressões sobre como foi o dia de cada um. O patriarca narrava os desafios do trabalho, Ryou compartilhava os detalhes da vida escolar e a matriarca os presenteava com pequenos acontecidos da vida doméstica ao qual os homens ouviam com atenção e interesse merecidos.

Era uma família pequena, de rituais diários enraizados, mas feliz e unida. Surpreendentemente unida.

Logo o pai de Ryou tirou o carro da garagem e saiu para o trabalho. O adolescente despediu-se da mãe e partiu para o colégio.

Pelo caminho reconheceu alguns alunos que usavam uniforme igual, adolescentes mais velhos e mais novos do que Ryou, até mesmo alguns do mesmo período educacional. Cumprimentou vários deles, embora não seguisse ao lado de nenhum.

Aquele era um percurso que preferia fazer sozinho, conquanto não por muito tempo.

Parou em uma das faixas de pedestres, aguardando apesar do sinal verde para atravessar. Logo foi recompensado. Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e um rapaz acenando enquanto corria apressado em sua direção.

Sorriu de leve para Itaya Shogo.

\---

— Quase perdi a hora hoje de novo! — Shogo exclamou ao caminharem rumo ao colégio. O rapaz “quase perdia a hora” praticamente todos os dias da semana — O basquete me salvou.

— Não posso ir ao primeiro treino — Ryou revelou, recebendo um olhar enviesado cheio de julgamento.

— Futebol...?

— Futebol.

— Droga, Ryou! O time de futebol já tem muito craque. Basquete é o esporte, cara! Tem que se dedicar.

Ryou sorriu de lado ao ouvir a afirmação. Seu melhor amigo agia como se basquete fosse o melhor esporte do mundo, o único esporte. Se portava como se fosse um Az ou o time estivesse entre os melhores. Um viciado...

Na verdade, Itaya Shogo era um jogador que, com muita boa vontade e gentileza, podia ser taxado de mediano. E a equipe de basquete nunca passava das eliminatórias desde que se lembrava da história do colégio.

Ignorando tudo isso, Shogo se dedicava. Se doava ao esporte que amava e nunca desanimava, mesmo que os resultados beirassem o desastroso. E Ryou não julgava, não era como se fosse um gênio no futebol, apesar de conseguir bons resultados. Nem mesmo no basquete, segunda equipe da qual fazia parte.

Mas só fazia parte por insistência de Shogo. Era só para estar perto dele, do melhor amigo, que aceitou entrar para o time.

Parados ali, lado a lado esperando o sinal voltar a ficar verde, qualquer um podia dizer que as diferenças não eram apenas físicas. Shogo, um rapaz miúdo, esbelto a ponto de ser quase magro, de olhos pequenos e vivazes, cabelos ruivos que denunciavam a personalidade inquieta e chamativa. Ryou, alto e forte, de massa corporal acima do esperado para um rapaz de dezesseis anos, os cabelos tingidos de loiro indicavam certa revolta contra padrões, ainda que o rosto soturno e jeito reservado trouxessem muito do mais tradicional da cultura japonesa.

Tinham personalidades opostas, rotinas descombinadas, famílias diferentes.

E, apesar de tudo, se tornaram melhores amigos.

Se tornaram mais do que isso.

Aproveitando o sinal fechado e que não tinha ninguém por perto, Ryou fez sua melhor jogada para silenciar a tagarelice alheia a respeito do basquete. Ele segurou Shogo pela nuca e o puxou para um beijo. E um que nada tinha de casto ou discreto. Foi uma carícia ousada, em que ele invadiu os lábios alheios, requisitando uma correspondência que Shogo quase não conseguiu satisfazer. O beijo foi saudoso e lascivo. Um senhor que seguia com sua pasta de trabalho resmungou ofendido e parou afastado deles, para aguardar a permissão do sinal de trânsito.

E ambos os garotos ignoraram a reação de um mero desconhecido. O Japão estava mudando, devagar, mas estava. A ponto de se atreverem a trocar aquele beijo cheio de sentimentos e algo mais, algo não tão puro. Lascívia.

Melhores amigos.

E namorados.

Ao se afastarem estavam sem fôlego. O rosto de Shogo, adoravelmente corado, parado a centímetros de distância do de Ryou, olhos se observando, admirando, transbordando aquele encanto quase pueril que vem ao se viver o primeiro amor.

— O... o treino de basquete... — Shogo gaguejou, constrangido, enquanto Ryou afastava a mão de dedos grandes de sua nuca e o libertava.

A mudança brusca de assunto o divertiu. Seu namorado sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa sem um pingo de sutileza, era quase um ogro ao se comportar quando se sentia envergonhado. Permitiu que ele continuasse o falatório desregrado mesmo ao se abrir o sinal e retomarem o caminho da escola. Sentia vontade de segurar na mão de Shogo e mostrar para o mundo a relação que os unia. Mas esse ainda era um ato ousado demais para ambos. Era um desafio muito maior do que um beijo sorrateiro num semáforo quase deserto.

Quem sabe no futuro? Um dia se assumiram de vez para o mundo, para os amigos e os familiares, e viveriam sem medo e sem barreira todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Um dia...

Por hora bastavam as discussões infinitas sobre basquete e os deliciosos beijos roubados.


End file.
